La Obra de Teatro del Host Club!
by HarukaSou
Summary: Yay, el Club hará una obra de Teatro, ¿qué papel tomará cada uno de ellos? ¿abrá algún tipo de avanze entre Hikaru y Haruhi? Lean y descubran :3


Era un día normal en el instituto Ouran, el Host Club estaba por dar comienzo una reunión en donde ciertos hémelos y una chica con uniforme masculino llegaban tarde.

-¡¿Pero qué estarán haciendo esos gemelos pervertidos con mi hija?!-Decía angustiado cierto rubio cuyo nombre es Tamaki, el dramático Tamaki-sempai

-Tal vez su clase aún no termina.-Decía tranquilo un pequeño comiendo un pedazo de pastel, aunque fuera mayor que el resto de los demás tenía una apariencia de un niño menor, su nombre Honey

Justo en ese momento se abren las puertas para dar paso a las tres personas que se habían atrasados unos veinte minutos.

-¡Oh, mi pequeña y dulce hija!-Decía Tamaki acercándose a ella para abrazarla.- ¿Qué te han hecho esos gemelos para que llegaras tarde?

-¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada!-Decía uno de los gemelos, llamado Kaoru.

-¡Sí, esa sensei habla demasiado, había terminado su hora y pedía cinco minutos más los cuales fueron una eternidad!-Decía el otro de los gemelos llamado Hikaru.

-Es cierto Tamaki-sempai.-Decía la muy adorable chica que aún seguía siendo abrazada por su "padre"

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos daremos comienzo a esta reunión para la siguiente actividad de nuestro Club.-Decía Kyouya mientras arreglaba sus gafas, Tamaki deja de abrazar a su "hija" para luego todos ponerse alrededor de Kyouya para oír lo que tenía planeado como siguiente actividad.- Como muy bien sabrá, hice unas encuestas a nuestras admiradoras para saber que tipo de actividad les gustaría que hiciéramos.- Todos asintieron con la cabeza.- Pues bien, en este caso la mayoría ha sugerido hacer una obra de Teatro.- Finalizaba para oír la opinión de los demás.

-¡Oh, una obra de Teatro que maravilla!-Decía el rubio francés que no pudo evitar irse a su pequeño mundo, donde imaginaba a Haruhi, su pequeña hija vestida de princesa, y a él, su padre, vestido de príncipe en una escena "romántica".

-¡Será muy divertido!-Decía Honey el cual se comía otro pedazo de pastel ensuciándose un poco la mejilla el cual es limpiada por su primo Mori, el cual no dijo nada con respecto a la idea, los gemelos también se mostraron emocionados con respecto a la idea.

-¿Y qué obra tienen planeado hacer?- Preguntaba Haruhi no muy contenta con la idea

-Pues, saqué varias obras y las puse en votación, en donde la ganadora ha sido una obra de teatro del extranjero "La bella Durmiente"- Decía sacando el libreto que había que aprender.

-¡La bella Durmiente, que romántico!-Decía Tamaki, el cual nuevamente se fue a su mundo, imaginándolo a él despertando a Haruhi con un beso.- ¡Oh, okaasan, déjame ser el príncipe y a mi hija la princesa!-Decía entre pucheros a el chico de las gafas el cual responde.

-Lo siento, pero para hacer esto más "entretenido" hice estos papeles con el nombre de los personajes, ustedes tomaran uno y ese será el personaje que interpretarán.-Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa, el cual asustó a todos.-

-Eso no es inconveniente.-Decía muy confiado Tamaki.-Después de todo padre e hija siempre deben estar juntos, no te preocupes hija sé que nos tocará los papeles ideales.-Decía nuevamente abrazándola.

-Em, sempai, realmente no me importa que papel me toque, aunque preferiría que no fuera el principal junto contigo.-Decía muy inocentemente, provocando que el rubio se fuera a una esquina oscura diciendo cosas como "Ya llegó la edad de la rebeldía" o cosas como esas.

-ah, se me olvidaba Renge, nos ayudará con los escenarios, grabación y participará también en la obra.-Finalizaba mientras una gran plataforma empezaba a subir con Renge en ella, riéndose.

-Jojojo, ¡así es, aunque me hubiera gustado escoger yo misma los personajes y la obra perfecta, los estaré ayudando!-

-Bueno, ya es hora, todos tomen un papel, decía Kyouya mientras todos obedecían y tomaban un papel, incluído él al final, cuando lo abrieron todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, menos Haruhi que lo tomó muy normal.

-¡No puede ser!-Decía el Rubio angustiado-¡¿Cómo es qué no me tocó el papel del príncipe okaasan?!-Decía dramáticamente.-Hija, ¿qué papel te ha tocado?-Finalizaba acercándose a ella aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-El papel del príncipe.-Decía muy tranquilamente.

-¿¡Q-qué!?-Decía uno de los gemelos un poco nervioso y sonrojado por las palabras de la chica.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso Hikaru?-Decía viendo el papel con el nombre del personaje que le tocó provocando una carcajada de su parte.- ¡A Hikaru le ha tocado el papel de la princesa!- finalizaba aun riéndose.

-¡Eso no puede ser posible, Hikaru cambiemos de papel, no me importa ser la princesa mientras mi hija sea mi príncipe!-Decía intentando quitarle el papel por lo que el gemelo no lo dejó mirándolo con cara malvada.

-¡Pues no, éste fue el papel que me tocó! Kyouya no permitiría hacer trampa con los papeles ¿no es cierto? – Decía mirándolo por lo que este afirmaba.

-¡Pero no es justo, yo debo estar con mi hija en los principales!-Decía entre lloriqueos

-Sempai, ya dije que no me importaba hacer el principal contigo.-Decía inocentemente provocando nuevamente que su "padre" terminara en una esquina oscura haciendo circulitos con los dedos.-

-Bien, ya que los personajes están arreglados, la obra será para la próxima semana, así que hay aprendan bien sus papeles, doy por finalizada la reunión, sigamos con nuestra actividad en el Club.- Terminaba de decir mientras esperaban a sus invitadas, cada quien estaba sentado con sus respectivas clientas, aunque cierto gemelo estaba distraído por lo pasado anteriormente, ¿realmente había aceptado el papel para molestar a Tamaki o sólo quería interpretar ese papel con Haruhi? Este no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar disimuladamente a la castaña que atendía a sus clientas con una calidad sonrisa el cual a él le gustaba mucho observar, este es ahuyentado de sus pensamientos por su hermano, el cual le susurra algo en el oído.- Deja de pensar en otras personas que me pongo celoso.- El otro gemelo sonríe y toma su rostro para decirle.- Jamás pensaría en alguien que no fueras tú Kaoru.- El otro gemelo se sonroja.- Hikaru… - Sus clientas estaban con corazones en sus ojos diciendo cosas "El amor entre hermanos es el mejor" "Nada como el amor prohibido" etc.

Al terminar el horario del Host Club, todos se marchan a sus respectivos hogares, mientras los gemelos van juntos hacia la limosina uno de los dos, Kauro se detiene y es seguido por su hermano Hikaru- ¿qué pasa?- Le preguntaba acercándose a él.-

-Hikaru, no tienes que ocultarlo, sé que querías tener el papel principal junto con Haruhi.- le decía provocando un leve sonrojo de parte de su gemelo

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Decía intentando mostrar desinterés pero aún sonrojado.

-He visto como la miras, si realmente te gusta, ve y dile.- Le decía con una sonrisa sincera.

-Kaoru, yo…-No pudo decir nada, no sabía que decir.

-Aprovecha esta oportunidad, tal vez esto tenía que pasar para darte un empujón y poder besarla.- Esto último lo dijo con una cara bromista el cual provoca que el sonrojo de su hermano aumente.

-¡N-no digas esas cosas!-Decía volteándose aún sonrojado y dirigirse a la respectiva limosina.

-Querido hermano, no sabes lo feliz que me siento por ti.- Decía para si mismo Kaoru, siguiendo a su gemelo.

Al día siguiente una linda castaña con uniforme de chico, iba caminando por el patio del instituto leyendo sus respectivas líneas para la obra de teatro, esta suspira.- No se preocupen, yo tengo esta espada y un gran valor, les prometo que desapareceré la maldición que tiene prisionera a la princesa.- Se decía a si misma mientras aún caminaba, Haruhi se detiene al escuchar otra voz.

-oh, oh que podrá ser esto, la… la… - Haruhi lo miraba detenidamente, era Hikaru quien también practicaba, este se veía más desesperado y nervioso que la castaña.

-Veo que tú también practicas.- Decía con una sonrisa al chico de mirada gatuna, haciendo que este se volteara y la mirara con un leve sonrojo.

-A-ah, sí… - Sólo llego a decir eso por los nervios que le provoca la chica.

-¡Hey, se me ocurre una idea! ¿qué tal si ensayamos juntos? Digo, ya que tengo más escenas contigo durante la obra, sería de gran ayuda.- Decía sonriéndole al chico

-Bueno, no sería mala idea, ahorita que estamos en hora libre si quieres podemos empezar…-Decía ya más calmado.

-Me parece bien.

Ambos se van a un lugar del patio más alejado y solo donde no había distractores o admiradoras.

-¡Ay, dios mío pero que podrá ser esto!- Decía Hikaru sonrojado, mientras Haruhi estaba atrás dándole indicaciones.

-En ese momento debes acercarte y tocas la punta para luego desmayarte.-Decía tranquilamente, Hikaru obedeció, tocando lo que se podría llamar "la punta de una maquina de coser" lo que realmente era un arbusto de rosas, el cual tocó, éste hace como si se desmayara y cae al piso.

-Increíble, haz memorizado muy bien los diálogos.- Decía admirando su actuación

-En realidad, el diálogo de la princesa no es mucho.- Decía sonriéndole a la castaña.

-Bien, ahora nos saltaremos la parte en donde salen las hadas madrinas.- Decía pasando las paginas.- Oh, pero que veo, es una hermosa princesa, si puedo despertarla con unos de mis tiernos besos.- Mientras hablaba Hikaru se ponía un poco nervioso, tomando su guión y temblando, Haruhi alza su brazo y dice.- Juro con esta espada que seguiré amando a esta dulce princesa por el resto de mi vida.- Hikaru solo la miraba nerviosamente, aun temblando y sonrojado.- ahora le daré un beso.- Esta finalizaba cerrando los ojos acercándose a Hikaru el cual cada vez se ponía más nervioso, pero no la detuvo, quería que eso continuara y poder sentir y probar sus dulces labios, abrió uno de sus ojos, observando que Haruhi casi llegaba a su destino…

-¿¡Pero qué se supone que hacen!?-Decía muy alarmado Tamaki provocando que Haruhi y Hikaru se levantaran, por sus alarmados gritos.- ¡Mi dulce hija, como estuviste a punto de hacer esa barbaridad, gemelo pervertido como pudiste obligarla a hacer algo así!- Decía muy dramáticamente el joven rubio.

-Sempai, sólo estábamos practicando la obra.- Decía muy tranquilamente la chica

-Es cierto, yo no la obligue, estamos en nuestro Derecho, ya sabes que nos tocó el papel principal.- Decía en un tono de voz molestando al rubio.

-¡Aun así no permitiré que mi linda hija bese a alguien más, aún es muy joven! – Decía entre lagrimeos y pucheros.

-Ah, pero en la obra no podrás intervenir, sino se vendría abajo y el Rey de las sombras no te lo perdonaría.- Decía con cara maliciosa haciendo que el rubio se pusiera nervioso imaginando lo que Kyouya le haría si lo arruina, esto provoca una pequeña risa de parte de Haruhi, el chico de ojos gatunos se le queda mirando, imaginando lo que pasaría en esa obra de teatro poniéndose nuevamente rojo.

Pasaron los días y ya había llegado el día de la obra, el telón aún estaba cerrado, todos los lugares estaban ocupados por las admiradoras y unos extras, se habían vendido muchos boletos para esta obra, aún todos se arreglaban, Haruhi tenía puesto su traje de príncipe, se veía muy "apuesto", le quedaba muy bien ese traje.

-Oh, hija como me hubiera gustado verte con traje de princesa.- Decía entre lágrimas su querido "padre" en eso sale Hikaru, con un largo vestido rosa, y una peluca larga de su mismo color de cabello.

-¡Me veo ridículo!- Decía este quejándose del traje que, aunque se veía extremadamente lindo.

-No te quejes Hikaru, varios de nosotros también usamos trajes de chicas, el único que tiene un traje respectivo es Kyouya y Renge.- Decía su hermano el cual tenía un traje de hada madrina.

-Además, ese traje te luce muy bien.- Decía Haruhi sonriéndole provocándole un leve sonrojo.

-Si no quieres, yo podría hacerlo.- Decía Tamaki el cual aún no estaba arreglado con su respectivo traje.

-Ni de broma, mejor ponte su traje, yo seguiré con mi personaje de princesa.- Decía mirando a otro lado aún sonrojado por lo que le había dicho la chica, Kaoru lo nota y sonríe ante su acción.

Todo ya estaba listo, daría comienzo la obra, varias de las chicas del público se preguntaban, que papel le habría tocado a cada quien, una no pudo evitar imaginar a los dos hermanos con el papel principal, sinceramente quería ver un beso de ellos dos, podría morir en paz después de eso, luego de eso la persona encargada de la narración, empieza a hablar.

-Disculpen por la espera, a partir de ahora dará comienzo a la obra de Teatro, "la bella durmiente"- En esto se abre el telón.- Hace mucho tiempo, en un castillo, habitaban un rey y una reina, vivían en armonía, sin embargo a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo juntos, no habían podido tener hijos hasta que finalmente una hermosa princesa nació en aquél reino feliz.- En eso aparece Tamaki vestido de reina sosteniendo un bebé de juguete tapado con una toalla rosada (Si así se le puede llamar) y Kyouya vestido de rey a su lado, había varios invitados mirándolos (Personajes no importantes XD)

-Hoy celebraremos la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña princesa para todos los presentes queremos le deseen bienestar.- Decía Tamaki representando su papel, varias de sus admiradoras se sorprendieron diciendo lo lindo que lucía Tamaki con vestido, otras admiraban a Kyouya también, luego de eso aparecen tres chicos vestidos de hadas.

-Somos las tres hadas madrinas.- Decía Honey acercándose tiernamente con su vestido, muchas chicas no podían evitar decir lo lindo y tierno que se veía

-Hemos venido a regalarte.- Decía Mori también con su vestido.

-Algo especial para esa hermosa princesa.- Decía de último Kaoru.

El Rey y la Reina asintieron.

-Tendrá el donde la belleza que resplandecerá como arco iris.- Decía Honey levantando su varita mágica

-Una voz privilegiada que será más dulce que el cantar de cualquier pájaro.- Decía Mori levantando su varita, lucía tan… Mori…

-Yo le regalaré…- Este fue interrumpido por una risa malvada, la luz se empieza a reflejar de donde venía esa risa.

-Jajajaja, hoy se ve que están celebrando una fabulosa fiesta. Aunque no se porque circunstancias pero a mi no me llegó ninguna invitación.- Decía Renge, vestida de bruja malvada, apareciendo e el medio de donde estaba el público.

-¿Quién se atrevió a llamar a una bruja tan perversa como tú?- Decía Honey refiriéndose a Renge

-Bruja perversa, no sé de quien estas hablando.- Decía mientras subía al escenario por las escaleras acercándose a los Reyes.

-No sabe como lo lamentamos, pero nos dijeron que no le agradan las reuniones felices.- Decía Tamaki tomando más hacia el su bebé.

-Si es verdad, no me agradan las reuniones felices, pero lo que no soporto es que no me tomen en cuenta, pues entonces yo también le regalare algo muy especial a esta princesa, todos los habitantes del pueblo la querrán mucho y vivirá sana y feliz todos los días en el reino. Sin embargo, cuando ella cumpla 16 años encontrará una rueca con la que se pinchará el dedo… ¡Y MORIRÁ!- Finalizaba riéndose diabólicamente, largándose del lugar.

-¡Oh Pero que cosa tan terrible, la princesa ha recibido la maldición de la bruja mala! - Decía entre lágrimas la Reina Tamaki, las tres hadas madrinas se acercaron.- ¿Ustedes no conocen un método para quitar esa maldición?

-Aún no le he entregado mi regalo a la princesa.- Decía Kaoru levantando su varita.- Cuando la princesa cumpla los 16 años se pinchará el dedo con una rueca, pero ella no perderá la vida, solamente se quedará dormida, la princesa logrará liberarse de la maldición de la bruja malvada encontrando su amor verdadero, que le dará un beso y de esa forma despertará.- Finalizaba Kaoru, finalizando la primera parte de la obra, todas aplaudieron felices.

-El Rey escucho con atención la maldición de la bruja mala y mando a quemar todas las ruecas del pueblo, para que su hija no arriesgara su vida, los habitantes obedecieron las órdenes y todas las ruecas desaparecieron del reino, pasaron 16 años y la princesa se transformo en una hermosa niña.- En eso aparece Tamaki sentado en su trono.

- ¡Princesa, princesa! – Llamaba la reina a su hermosa hija.

-Si madre.- Decía su hija mientras salía al escenario, Hikaru con su hermoso vestido caminaba hacia su madre Tamaki, varias de sus admiradoras quedaron encantadas, ese traje le lucía muy bien, ¡se veía realmente lindo! Hikaru veía al publico pare luego fijarse en Tamaki y seguir con su línea.

-¿Qué se le ofrece mi querida madre?- Decía con naturalidad, como una hermosa princesa.

-Hoy celebraremos tu fiesta de 16 años, anda ve a cambiarte rápido mi querida hija.- Decía Tamaki automáticamente Hikaru responde.- Sí, como usted diga.- Este va a cambiarse para su respectiva fiesta.

-La princesa regreso a su habitación, y en ese momento encontró una rueca que se supone habían desaparecido del reino.-

-¿¡Ay Dios, pero que podrá ser eso!?- Decía acercándose a la rueca, pero accidentalmente este pisa su largo vestido provocando la caída de este sobre la rueca y su dedo se pinchara dolorosamente con este.- ¡AY ME DOLIÓ, ME DOLIÓ!- Decía en un tono muy alto, realmente había dolido, acto seguido, se desmaya.

-¡Oh mi querida princesa ha muerto, mi hermosa hija! – Decía la reina Tamaki mientras se arrodillaba con Hikaru desmayado, este lloraba y dramatizaba como una madre de verdad, todo el publico lloraba con tal actuación, para dramatizar estaba hecho el rubio.

-Se equivoca su majestad.- Decía honey, una de las hadas madrinas

-La princesa solo se ha quedado dormida.- Decía Mori la segunda hada madrina

-Recuerde el regalo especial que le di cuando ella nació.- Decía Kaoru.

-Sólo nos queda esperar al joven que despertará a la hermosa princesa.- Finalizaban los tres.

Detrás del telón estaba Haruhi viendo a todos aplaudir

-Ya es mi turno.- Decía Haruhi un tanto nerviosa, esperando que todo salga bien.

-Pasaron varios meses hasta que finalmente apareció un príncipe en este reino.- En eso aparece Haruhi con su hermoso traje de príncipe, muchas suspiraban por lo "lindo" que se veía con ese traje.

-Este debe ser el misterioso castillo.- Decía con naturalidad

-¡Estábamos esperándote!-

-¿Quién esta ahí?- Decía sacando se espada, en eso aparecen las tres hadas madrinas

-Nosotras somos las hadas madrinas, estábamos esperando que un joven valiente viniera al castillo.- Decía Kaoru.

-¿Qué? – Se preguntaba el príncipe.

-En este castillo se encuentra una bella princesa durmiendo.- Decía Honey

-Ella sigue durmiendo por culpa de una maldición que le dio la bruja mala.- Decía Mori

-Oh, debe ser un sufrimiento muy grave para ustedes, ¿acaso hay algo en lo que puede ayudar?

-Claro, si deseas ayudar a la princesa de la forma más sincera.- Le decía Kaoru

-Yo tengo esta espada y un gran valor, les prometo que liberaré a la princesa de esta terrible maldición.- Esta decía mientras levantaba su espada.

En eso aparece la bruja malvada con su típica risa.- ¡Finalmente haz venido a mi querido príncipe!

-Tú debes ser la bruja mala que durmió a la princesa.- Decía dirigiendo su espada hacia ella.

-¡Rápido, acaben con ese príncipe!- Decía a sus esclavos los cuales vestían trajes de demonios, estos salían y atacaban al príncipe, este los esquivaba y atacaba más rápido, hasta que termino con todos ellos, hasta matar a la bruja, esta cae derrotada.

-¡Lo logré, he derrotado a la bruja mala!- Decía felizmente este, para luego aparecer en una cama la dulce princesa dormida, el cual era el hermoso de Hikaru.

-¡Oh, pero que hermosa esta la princesa! – En eso las tres hadas aparecen

-La única manera de despertar a la princesa es.- Decía Mori

-Un beso que demuestre el verdadero amor entre tú y ella.- Continuaba Honey

-Si realmente juras amar a la princesa de este reino bésala.- Finalizaba Kaoru, en el cual el príncipe Haruhi asentía, y volteaba a ver a su princesa.

-Esa Hikaru me las pagará.-Decía Tamaki enojado entre lágrimas atrás del telón mientras Kaoru lo sostenía para que no hiciera alguna locura en medio de la obra.

Haruhi se acercaba poco a poco a los labios de Hikaru, este estaba totalmente rojo y nervioso, entre abría uno de sus ojos para mirar lo cerca que estaba de él, provocando más nervios y sonrojo de su parte, muchas de las chicas veían ilusionadas la escena, después de todo era totalmente MOE! Todas esperaban este beso, faltaban solo centímetros, Hikaru de lo nervioso que estaba solo se levanto sorprendiendo a Haruhi, este sólo hizo lo que cualquier actor haría en esta situación, improvisar.

-¡Oh, mi príncipe, que alegría! – Decía abrazándolo, aunque muchas hubieran querido ese beso, no pudieron evitar que les haya gustado y aplaudieron la obra felices, Tamaki estaba menos tenso por lo del beso, pero quería separar a Hikaru de Haruhi rápido.

La obra había culminado, había sido grabada y vendida más de 100 copias, incluyendo fotos, y muchas cosas más, Kyouya no podía estar más contento.

Haruhi sale luego de cambiarse de ropa con su respectivo uniforme, varias de sus admiradoras salen para felicitar su actuación, esta les agradece, no pudo evitar ver como Hikaru salía sin decir nada a nadie y sin ser visto por alguien más que ella, esta se disculpa con sus admiradoras y le sigue, acto seguido ve a Hikaru en el patio un poco pensativo.

-¡Hikaru! – Le decía la chica acercándose a él

- Oh, Haruhi, felicidades, estuviste fantástica en tu actuación.- Le decía con una sonrisa sincera el chico de mirada gatuna

- Gracias, tú también estuviste bien.- Le sonreía de igual forma

- No tanto, tuve algunos errores.- Decía poniendo una mano en su cabello un poco avergonzado.

-Bueno, la última escena no me la esperaba.- Decía tranquilamente

-umm, bueno supongo que fueron los nervios.- Decía entre una pequeña risa nerviosa

-¿Y por qué te pusiste nervioso? No lo haces cuando me molestas.- Le preguntaba inocentemente

-Este, bueno… Yo… Es diferente.- No sabía que decirle, no sabía si demostrarle lo que sentía por ella, estaba muy nervioso

-Hikaru… -La chica se acercó un poco a él poniéndolo más nervioso, no pudo evitarlo más y la abrazó.

-¡Me gustas! - Le decía mientras aún la abrazaba, pero esta vez la miraba a los ojos.- Me gustas mucho ¿sí? Por eso no pude evitar ponerme nervioso ante esa actuación, cuando te veo, cuando te acercas a mí, mi corazón late muy fuerte, yo… no sé que más decir para demostrar lo que siento yo sólo… - Este es interrumpido por un tierno beso departe de la chica.

-Tú también me gustas, y quería mucho ese beso.- Le decía con una cálida sonrisa y sonrojada

-Haruhi… - Este estaba sorprendido y sonrojado.

-Me debías ese beso.-

-Y los que faltan por darte.- Finalizaba para poder darle otro beso, más apasionado que el otro, sin darse cuenta que el otro de los gemelos estaba detrás de los árboles oyendo la conversación y sonriendo satisfecho este se iba dejándolos completamente solos.

**YAY! espero les guste este pequeño one-shot, se me ocurrió ayer en la noche .3. estuve hoy escribiendolo durante 3 horas xD**

**Me inspiré en los capítulos 41 y 42 de Sakura CardCaptor para los que les haya sido familiar lol.**

**La verdad estaba entre quien sería el Rey, Mori o Kyouya? Ya que el Rey ni habló xD. Después de tanto pensar lo dejé como esta en la historia xD**

**Quería que fuera algo que la clase de Haruhi y los gemelos harían, pero quería ver a los demás del host en él.**

**Hikaru con vestido *-* sjkajskajsk */***

**Espero comentarios tanto positivos como negativos, para saber mis errores :) **

**Nuevamente espero les guste xD me encanta esta pareja, y este es mi primer fic publicado aquí . se puede decir que soy una novata (?) pero quería realmente publicar esta idea xD no se podía quedar en mi cabeza por siempre ;_; **

**No sé si vuelva a escribir algo en un futuro xD **

**Bueno me despido! Byebye :)**


End file.
